1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 204696302, issued on Oct. 7, 2015, discloses an electrical connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a complementary connector. The electrical connector has an insulative housing provided with a tongue portion, an upper row of terminals, a lower row of terminals, and a metallic plate provided with a pair of thickening portions. The thickening portions cover the both sides of the tongue portion and are adapted to be a plurality of grounding terminals. China Patent No. 205122849, issued on Mar. 30, 2016, discloses another electrical connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a complementary connector. The electrical connector has an insulative housing provided with a tongue portion, an upper and lower rows of terminals retained in the insulative housing. In one embodiment, a power terminal is of an integral block structure shared by or common to both the upper and lower rows. A vertical dimension of the common power terminal is equal to or greater than a thickness of the tongue portion.
An electrical connector having a power terminal formed into a block structure and a metallic shielding plate clamped between the grounding terminals of the two rows of conductive terminals is desired.